Demon Merton: Sequel to Vampire College
by GothicfantasyLover
Summary: sequel to Vampire College. There's something strange happening at State U. People are claiming that Merton is doing things he can't recall. Is there an imposter trying to make his friends hate him? Or is there a bigger, more deadlier plan behind the fake Merton's actions? Also who or what is it and where did it come from?
1. chapter 1

Merton was sat at a desk in the empty room, tapping at the table. It was already 7pm and there was no sign of any students looking to sign up to the guild. If no one turned up by 8pm then all his and Colette's hard work had failed. He was extremely worried about the future of The Gothic Fantasy Guild. The principal had said that they only had until to day to find members and it was looking as if they wouldn't get any.

"Will you stop tapping? It's driving me insane," Colette ordered. She was sat in a seat next to him, doodling in a writing pad.

He stopped tapping and then said, "No one's coming."

"Relax, it's only just turned seven. I'm sure someone will turn up. There's bound to be at least one other person who likes Gothic literature as much as we do on campus," she told him.

"I hope you're right," he said.

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked.

"Nothing, just doodling," she replied.

"Let me see," he said holding out his hand.

"No," she disagreed and hugged the pad, so that it clung to her chest.

"Why not?" He wondered.

"Because it's no good," she answered.

"Nonsense. You're artistic genius, that bat you drew for the posters was a masterpiece," he told her.

"I wouldn't say that. Besides I only know you're saying that so I'll let you look at it. Well you still can't look," she said.

"Fine, I won't look then," he said but not truthfully. He turned away and smiled secretly to himself. Then when she returned to drawing he turned quickly and made a grab for it again. This time he managed to take it from her.

"Stop it. Give me it back, " she ordered, but he didn't give it back. He looked down at the drawing.

"What is it meant to be? A mouse?" He wondered.

"It's a cat," she replied a little disheartenedly.

"Are you sure? It looks like a mouse to me, " he said.

"Yes, I'm the one who drew it. Anyway, can I have it back now please?" She asked holding out her hand for it.

"Of course," he said and gave her it back.

"Thank you," she said as she took it from him. "Do you know you're a really jerk sometimes?" She added.

"But I'm a cute jerk."

"Yes, but being a jerk isn't a good thing," she pointed out.

"No, but I make up for it with my more admirable qualities right?"

"Right," she agreed.

"What time is it anyway?" He wondered and then looked at the clock. It said that it was now 7:15. "That's it, I'm calling it no one's coming," he added in defeat just as the door opened. In came a boy and a girl, nervously.

"You was saying?" Colette asked smugly with a giant grin on her face.

"We're sorry we're late. We got a little held up with classes," the girl said.

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you came," Merton said jumping out of his seat.

"Anyway, Welcome to The Gothic Fantasy Guild. I'm Merton J Dingle and I'm the guild's president," he says as he makes his way over to them.

"We have brownies. We made them ourselves. Try one," he ordered as he picked up the tray on the table next to them and held it in front of him.

"Ermm..." The boy mumbled. They seemed to still be nervous and a little taken back by Merton's eagerness.

"Merton stop you're scaring them. I know you're happy that we have new members but just calm down," Colette said as she made her way over.

"Hi, I'm Colette the Co-president. It's so nice to meet you. What are your names?" She asked them.

"Jackson and Lucy," the girl replied.

"Well Jackson and Lucy I hope you enjoy your time tonight and decide you wanna join," she said.

"I hope so too. Are you sure you don't want a brownie?" Merton asked.

"Okay," Lucy said and took one from the tray muttering a thank you.

"Thank you," Jackson said as he took one also.

Lucy took a bite and her eyes widened in delight. She finished eating the piece of brownie in her mouth be for speaking again. "This are delicious," she told them.

"Thanks," Merton said smiling.

"Anyway, we need to get on with the introduction. Please take a seat," Colette told the boy and girl. They then made their way over to the desks and sat down. Merton placed the brownie tray down on the table behind him before picking up a brownie for himself.

"Hmm... These really are delicious," he said after he had finished taking a bite from it.

"Are we going to start now?" Colette wondered.

"Yes," Merton replied and finished off the brownie.

Then they both turned around to face Lucy and Jackson. "Okay, so tonight we won't really be doing much, but I can promise you that if you decide to join the guild is going to be so much fun as well as educational. You won't regret just joining I can guarantee that," she told them. "Now, I'll let Merton tell you more about it," she added.

"Well how do I start? Want to know how Vlad the impaler got his name? Want to know where the first record of vampires cropped up in history? Want to know everything there is to know about werewolves or what about the first Gothic tale? Well you've come to the right club because we will be discussing all that and more," he said with infusasium. "Any questions?"

Lucy lifted her hand slowly in the air and asked, "ermm... Yes, can I have another Brownie please?"

"Sure," Colette answered and picks up the tray of brownies to take over too her.

The girl takes one and says thank you. "You're welcome," Colette says.

"Any questions in relation to the guild and what I said?" Merton asked.

"Yeah, how do we sign up?" Jackson wondered.

"Just write your names down and the year you're in and we'll pass them on to the principle," Merton replied smiling as he picked up Colette's writing pad and pen.

He then handed them to Jackson, who took them and began to write down his name. When he finished he passed them to his friend. She thought about it first but she decided to join and wrote down her name and year also.

"Welcome to The Gothic Fantasy Guild. I hope you enjoy and have fun at all future meetings," Merton said pleased that they had managed to find members.

"I have a question. When are the meetings? Are they every Wednesday?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, every Wednesday at 7pm," Colette answered.

For awhile after that they discussed what their favourite Gothic books and movies where and what they still wanted to watch or read. They talked about them until it was 8pm.

"Look at the time," Colette said noticing it was 8.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope you had a great time. See you next week," Colette said as they all stood up getting ready to leave.

"I had a great time and it was nice meeting you both too," Lucy said.

"Likewise," Jackson added.

"Bye," Lucy said as her and Jackson headed for the door.

"Bye, see you next Wednesday and once again thank-you so much for joining," Merton said and then they left the room.

"See told you we would get members. You was worrying for nothing," Colette told Merton when the door had closed.

"OK fine I'll admit that I was a tiny bit over worrying," he said.

"A bit?" She questioned.

"OK maybe more than a bit, but I had every right to worry. It was already 7pm and the principal said that we had to find members or we couldn't use this room."

"Well at least we don't need to worry about that now since we have members," Colette pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's go," He said. They pick up all their belongs and what was left of the brownies. Then headed out of the room themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Merton and Colette headed to the principle's office on their way back to their dorm rooms. They needed to give the names of the new members before they forgot. Merton knocked on the door hoping that he was still there. "Come in," a voice said behind the door and he pushed the door open, then entered, Colette following behind him.

"Ah, how's that club of yours going? Have you found any new members?" The man asked them, looking up from his desk once the door was closed.

"Actually, that's what we came to talk to you about. You said if we didn't have any other members by today that we couldn't keep the room," Colette replied.

"That is correct," he said then nodded his head.

"Well we have two members. We came to give you their names," Colette added.

"That's great. What are they?" The principal said shifting in his seat. Colette walked towards his table and placed the piece of paper, she had written their names on, in front of him. He picked it up and glanced at it, then back up at them.

"So does this mean we get to keep the room?" Merton asked just to be sure.

"Yes, you may," he replied and Merton smiled. "Is that all?" He added.

"That's all," Colette answered.

They said bye and headed out of the room. Merton decided to walk Colette back to her room.

"So Interview With a Vampire or Dracula?" Colette asked, Merton who wasn't paying attention. He was too busy think about Buffy and how he still needed to watch the new episodes. When he heard the word vampire his focus snapped back to Colette, shuddering at the thought of those vampires that had nearly drained his blood.

"Huh?" He wondered, looking at her.

"Should we talk about Interview With a Vampire or Dracula at the next Guild meeting?" Colette repeated, firmly and a scowl on her face.

"Oh, definitely Dracula. Can't go wrong with classics," he replied.

"OK then Dracula it is," Colette said as they came to her dormitory and then they stopped outside. A red headed girl stopped near them and turned to Colette.

"Hi, Colette," she said, smiling as she reached into her pocket.

"Hi, Mina," Colette replied back. _Mina? Dracula? That's strange. Is it just a coincidence?_ Merton thought making the connection between the two and then looked at Colette. She looked back giving him a look that said don't ask, so he turned back to her.

"Hey, Mina. Nice name," he said instead. She turned to him.

"Do I know you?" She asked as if this was the first time she saw him stood next to Colette.

"No not yet, but you know Colette," Merton answered.

"Mina this is Merton," Colette told her and she nodded in reply.

"Her boyfriend," Merton added as he reached out and tickled her. She giggled.

"Merton stop that," Colette ordered, not liking being tickled. He did as she said and stopped.

"Anyway, Mina is my roommate," she told him and he nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Merton said.

"Nice to meet you too," Mina said back and then he turned to face Colette again.

"I've got to go now. I promised Tommy I'd help him with something," Merton pointed out, totally forgetting it was a full moon tonight and he promised Tommy he'd be back before it got dark to make sure no one saw him as a wolf.

"See you tomorrow," Colette said and hugged him. Then she kissed him before stepping back. Merton grinned to himself then walked away.

"Colette do you have your key? I think I've lost mine," Mina asked.

"Yeah," she replied and then walked over to the door and took out her key. Once it was open they headed inside.

Merton reached his dorm just as it was getting dark out. He pushed the door open and saw Tommy sat on his bed. "How was the meeting?" Tommy asked looking up at his best friend.

"It was great. We got two members," Merton replied, as the door closed behind him.

"That's good, so you get to keep the room," Tommy said and Merton went to go sit down on his own bed.

"Yeah."

"So why do I need to stay inside?"

"Do you really want people finding out there's a werewolf on campus?" Merton asked him.

"No not really," Tommy replied.

"And that's why we are staying put," Merton told Tommy. There was a moment of silence until Tommy spoke again.

"Anyway, how's Colette? I haven't seen her today," he asked.

"She's good," Merton answered.

"That's good. How's everything going between you two?" Tommy wondered.  
"You mean are we still dating? It's going great. She genuinely seems to really like me," Merton replied, smiling. Happy that he actually found a girl who liked him as much as he did her and normal, mortal girl too.

"And you like her?" Tommy asked sort of rhetorically. He knew his best friend liked her but he was just making sure his judgement was right.  
"Yeah, of course. " Merton answered, thinking about her beautiful face and her dark brown hair and how great she really was.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you found a nice normal girl who likes you for you. Not like that other goth girl, who only cared about money," Tommy said.

"Can we not talk about her?" Merton ordered. He didn't want to talk about her because Tommy was right all she cared about was his money and when he couldn't afford a band t-shirt at the concert, she dumped him. Looking back now, he couldn't understand why he even bothered trying to get her to like him, when it was clear from the start she didn't. She was just so beautiful in a dark, Gothic way, but now he had met Colette who was just as beautiful, if not more and was kinder, more caring and actually liked him for who he was.

"Right, sorry," Tommy said as the full moon finally began to take a toll on him. He could feel his self beginning to wolf out. Soon he was in his wolf form and he found himself howling very loudly. Merton glared at him with a look of worry.

"Shhh, not so loud. Calm down, before someone comes knocking on our door thinking we are keeping a dog in here," Merton told him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it," Tommy said.

"Just try not to do it again," Merton suggested.

They talked nearly all night and ended falling asleep just as the sun was rising, when Tommy had turned back to his regular self. They would manage to get at least a few hours sleep before their classes started.


End file.
